


For Eternity

by Vintagert



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: But really fluffy, F/M, angsty as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagert/pseuds/Vintagert
Summary: I was literally sending my friend imagines of her and her fave and this monster was born





	

me: ok but imagine you and hyungwon together taking hilarious meme-y pics of each other

me: oR SNAPCAHT OMG

me: also imagine him taking you out to the carnival just to see you laugh on all the rides and winning the giant ass teddy bear just to be cheesy

me: and omg. imagine being at a restaurant and you guys start a food fight literally just because

me: and then run out of the restaurant before paying

me: just for the hell of it

me: but what you didnt know what that he already left money on the table so that you didn't actually run off without paying. but you had never felt so exhilarated before.

me: and then it starts raining and you guys decide to splash around in the puddles because why the HELL not?

and then after dancing and playing in the rain he brings you into a thrift shop to buy new clothes (because he doesn't want you to get a cold) and you guys pick out each other's outfits and he ends up with the ugliest christmas sweater ever and you end up with a jumper that says "kiss me im irish" and then he whispers to you "can i kiss you even though you're not irish?"

and at that you literally turn so red from blushing and hide your face behind your hands and he gently pries them away bc "i want to see that beautiful face" and then he softly tilts your chin up with one finger and then kisses you right then and there

after that you guys were literally inseparable. you were always together even if you weren't talking and were just each on your phones - but you were together

giuly: i have a nice collection of scarves and i am not afraid to use one to-

me: spEAKING OF SCARVES. that's a thing you guys buy eachother. your scarf collections have grown SO MUCH that you literally have more scarfs than any other clothing. so you both eventually decide to sew sometogether to make your own blankets. now when you sleep you're always reminded of eachother

but then one day he calls you over for coffee. you knew this wouldn't be the best because he sounded sad. he had to go on tour, long story short, and would be gone for 8 months.

of course, you knew this was coming. you knew it. finally the day came when you had to say goodbye. you obviously couldn't go to the airport, so it had to be before he left his place. you promised him you wouldn't cry, because "it's only 8 months!"

as soon as the door clicked shut however, you burst into tears. 8 months. 242 days. 5,808 hours. 348,480 minutes. an eternity

hyungwon, he was a bit stronger. it wasn't till he was on the plane and in the air that he burst into silent tears, kihyun by his side rubbing his back. "it's only 8 months" kihyun said. 8 months. 242 days. 5,808 hours. 348,480 minutes. an eternity

too long.

though, time started to go by quickly. with training and concerts for him, and school and work and art for you. facetimes and text messages kept you sated , but it wasn't enough. you wanted to see each other again, but until he came home it wouldn't be possible

so everynight you shrugged on his hoodie that smelled just like him, and snuggled under your scarf-blanket, and he did the same with his blanket halfway across the world everynight.

another way that you kept eachother sane was by texting as much as you could, even if that meant goodmorning texts being received at 7pm, and goodnight texts sent at 3am.

though, one day, there was no text.

and you sent your regular "goodmorning, ily, have an amazing day" text

and went to school

and to work

and back home

and

still

no

text

was he just busy? no. he usually texted by now, surely.

it's nothing

right?

you were getting worried so you texted kihyun.

and waited

and

waited

nothing.

so you sent a mass text to the whole group with a "where the hell are you guys??"

and still

nothing

that night you tried to sleep but couldn't.

they're just busy. you kept telling yourself. but you knew that couldn't be the case

the next morning you had one. text. notification.

it simply said "don't look at the news i'm coming over" -a

you couldn't help it. you needed to look. and when you did, you were brought to your knees.

"MONSTA-X IN PLANE CRASH. FANS DEVASTATED".

the next thing you knew alexa was shaking you awake. it was all a dream right?

wrong.

it was all very real, and what was once a beautiful dream turned into a horrible nightmare.

is hyungwon ok? why are people devastated. what happened? was anyone ok?

alexa stayed with you for the next week.

you had gotten more news, it was a goose that flew into the plane's propellor. it caused a failure. the whole plane crashed into a field. only 3 people survived, and 2 of which were in a coma, the other in critical yet somehow coherent condition.

one was wonho, the other was a young woman travelling to south korea for school, and the third was hyungwon.

wonho was the one who was coherent. though he didn't want to be

he kept asking for shownu, his best friend.

no one had the heart to tell him what happened yet - not till he was in stable condition.

weeks slowly became months - 3 to be exact. the young woman had sadly passed away, her body too broken to repair itself.

wonho was slowly getting better, though regressed when he was finally told what had transpired. he was found one night trying to (unsuccessfully), what they assume, drown himself in the bathtub. he was placed on 24hr surveillance after that.

but hyungwon.

was still in his coma. his beautiful brown hair matted and stringy from his body fighting for life for the past three months

you had quit school, your job, and art to be with him in the hospital and no one could take you away from him

no one

not even yourself

you could never forgive yourself if he woke up and you weren't there beside him

alexa came to visit from time to time, but was eventually called away for work.

by month 5 the doctors gave up hope. but you refused.

by month 6 there was a spike in brain activity

month 7 a twitch of his finger

and month 8 was when he opened his eyes for the first time

his eyes looked around the room in a panic. where was he? why was he here? what happened? where was everyone?

but before he could full on panic, that's when he saw you sleeping, grasping onto his hand like it was your lifeline

and it was

month 9 he slowly recovered.

month 10,

month 10 was the hardest.

month 10 was when wonho came in to tell him what happened.

month 10 you almost lost him again

month 10 was the darkest month in your life, darker than the plane accident.

month 11 was like a spring day blowing in and thawing everything from month 10's cold wintery grasp.

month 12 hyungwon went home with you.

it wasn't until 2 years later that he could finally talk about what happened.

it wasn't until then that he could finally grieve the loss of his brothers, with wonho and you by his side.

the morning of the anniversary of the crash, you helped hyungwon into his wheelchair and wheeled him to the gravesite. it was a long walk.

when you made it there, wonho was there and ready to help you stand hyungwon up.

for he insisted on standing for the memorial - even if his brain told him he wasn't. he could see he was

and that's what mattered.

fast forward to 5 years later.

you were still together.

alexa and hoseok came often to visit with their new baby boy, and it was always a joy to have them  
￼  
one day, it was the four of you, and hyungwon said to hoseok "it's time".  
￼  
you looked up curiously, but no indication of what was about to happen came from them.

all you could see was alexa's huge smile behind her wine glass.

hoseok helped stand hyungwon up.

you were shocked. he was standing. by himself

"but how?!"

'i started to get feeling in my legs last year' he said, 'and i promised myself i'd ask you a very important question when i could walk to you by myself'  
￼  
he started to take slow, laboured steps towards you.

finally, he reached you, slowly got down on his knee and said

"you have been my rock in my life. my shelter in times of storms. i love you so much. now it's my turn. please, let me be your rock and shelter. let's lean on eachother and make a beautiful home together. forever. for eternity. will you marry me?"

your wedding was a beautiful one. filled with colour and laughter and HOPE.

fastforward another 5 years and you welcomed your son into the world. kihyun.

you and hyungwon grow old together and watch your children and grandchildren grow up, and everynight hyungwon sings to you.

that's how you both pass. peacefully in eachother's arms. he had sung you to sleep. and he closed his eyes. you both sighed and had breathed your last. your love story, had ended.

but your legacy had not.  
￼  
it passed down generation to generation. a story of love, loss, triumph, and hope.

a story, that would stand through all time

 

the love story of Chae Hyungwon and Giuliana Nesci.

 

￼  
end.


End file.
